Rob Lewis
Rob Lewis was a char acter in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 445 - 13 March 1987 and last appeared in Episode 1050 - 15 September 1989. He was a car mechanic. Rob was the adoptive father of Gail Robinson. Rob was played by Ernie Bourne. Biography Backstory Robert Lewis was born in about 1925. He became a car mechanic. Rob met Brenda and they adopted a girl called Gail. Brenda died by 1987. They did not tell Gail for years but when Brenda died, she left a letter addressed to Gail and the letter got lost among some family documents. 1987-1989 Rob arrived in Erinsborough in March 1987 to see his daughter Gail Lewis. He set up his own garage and rents No 22 Ramsay Street. Mrs Mangel laid down the law with Rob about how to live in Ramsay Street, Rob branded her a nosey old bag. Rob later went into partnership with Jim Robinson. In February 1988, Gail found the letter from her late mother which said that she was adopted. Gail summoned Rob to Ramsay Street. He arrived at No 22 and Gail said he is not her father, Rob said "Who says I am not your father?". Gail told Rob she found she was adopted. Rob explained him and Brenda could never have their own children, and she is still hsi girl. Rob then met Goria Gardener and they married. After a row with Paul Robinson in September 1989, after he accused Rob of selling stolem items, Rob drove off and had a car crash. He then had a heart attack and was rushed to hospital. Clive Gibbons oversaw Rob as he was in hospital. Rob seemed to be getting better but when he told his wife and daughter to be good he then went into cardiac arrest and died. This left Gloria and Gail devastated. Memorable info Born: About 1925 Died: September 1989 Full Name: Robert Lewis Family Spouse Brenda Lewis (??-??), Gloria Gardener (1988-1989) Adoptive Children Gail Robinson Adoptive Grandchildren Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson, Elle Robinson Adoptive Great Grandchildren - Harlow Robinson Appearances 1987 * Episode 445 - 13 March 1987 * Episode 447 - 17 March 1987 * Episode 448 - 18 March 1987 * Episode 455 - 27 March 1987 * Episode 464 - 9 April 1987 * Episode 465 - 10 April 1987 * Episode 466 - 13 April 1987 * Episode 469 - 16 April 1987 * Episode 472 - 21 April 1987 * Episode 474 - 23 April 1987 * Episode 475 - 24 April 1987 * Episode 477 - 28 April 1987 * Episode 480 - 1 May 1987 * Episode 481 - 4 May 1987 * Episode 482 - 5 May 1987 * Episode 483 - 6 May 1987 * Episode 486 - 11 May 1987 * Episode 488 - 13 May 1987 * Episode 492 - 19 May 1987 * Episode 495 - 22 May 1987 * Episode 496 - 25 May 1987 * Episode 497 - 26 May 1987 * Episode 498 - 27 May 1987 * Episode 500 - 29 May 1987 * Episode 501 - 1 June 1987 * Episode 502 - 2 June 1987 * Episode 509 - 11 June 1987 * Episode 510 - 12 June 1987 * Episode 511 - 15 June 1987 * Episode 513 - 17 June 1987 * Episode 522 - 30 June 1987 * Episode 524 - 2 July 1987 * Episode 527 - 7 July 1987 * Episode 528 - 8 July 1987 * Episode 529 - 9 July 1987 * Episode 534 - 16 July 1987 * Episode 535 - 17 July 1987 * Episode 566 - 31 August 1987 * Episode 567 - 1 September 1987 * Episode 571 - 7 September 1987 * Episode 572 - 8 September 1987 * Episode 579 - 17 September 1987 * Episode 580 - 18 September 1987 * Episode 581 - 21 September 1987 * Episode 590 - 2 October 1987 * Episode 591 - 5 October 1987 * Episode 592 - 6 October 1987 * Episode 594 - 8 October 1987 1988 *Episode 656 - 8 February 1988 *Episode 657 - 9 February 1988 *Episode 870 - 2 December 1988 *Episode 871 - 5 December 1988 *Episode 872 - 6 December 1988 1989 * Episode 893 - 8 February 1989 * Episode 895 - 10 February 1989 * Episode 906 - 27 February 1989 * Episode 909 - 2 March 1989 * Episode 913 - 8 March 1989 * Episode 914 - 9 March 1989 * Episode 1036 - 28 August 1989 * Episode 1050 - 15 September 1989 Gallery 445-6.png|Rob's first appearance in Episode 445 - 13 March 1987. 465-8.png|Rob in Episode 465 - 10 April 1987. 474-24.png|Rob in Episode 474 - 23 April 1987. 486-3.png|Rob in Episode 486 - 11 May 1987. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:Lewis family. Category:Mechanics. Category:1988 marriages. Category:1989 deaths.